Finding Fang
by Immortal42
Summary: Set after FANG but before ANGEL. Max decides she really doesn't care what Fang told her to do. Or not to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the MR series. Sorry. I just don't.**

It had been three weeks since Fang had left and all I'd done was cry. But I'd had enough of that. I was the great Maximum Ride, after all. And Maximum Ride didn't just take things as they came; she fought. So, that was exactly what I planned on doing. Who cares that Fang told me not to follow him? I was going to find him, and then I was going to kill him. And then I might feel sorry for it. I don't know; I hadn't planned that far.

I slammed my door open and yelled for the rest of the flock. "We're going to find Fang!"

"But, Max, he told you not to. He said he'd just leave again, and it would make everything harder. He said it was best that he left." Nudge said.

"Do you agree with him?" I asked quietly. "Do you think it's best that he's gone?"

Slowly, Nudge shook her head. "But shouldn't you listen to him?"

I laughed. "Do I ever do what I'm told?"

This time, she shook her head with more conviction.

"I'm going to need you all," I told them. "I can't do this unless we all work together." With that, I put out my fist. One by one, slowly, the rest of the flock stacked their fists on top of mine. We all tapped each other's fists twice. It felt right, but at the same time wrong, because one, really important fist was missing.

I sighed, pulling my fist back. Then, I noticed Dylan, watching from the sidelines, looking depressed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. On the sidelines like that, he reminded me of Ari. "I might need your help, too." I told him.

**Is it okay? Is it in character? Should I continue it? Did I mess anything up? Am I asking too many questions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: This website? Yeah, it's called fanfiction. I am a fan, not the owner of these wonderful chracaters. (Well, Dylan isn't so wonderful, but that's beside the point.)_**

"How?" he asked, depressed.

"Oh! I know!" Nudge cut in. "You can use your seeing really far! That'd be really useful! You could, like, tell us if someone was coming! And you could see Fang before anyone else could! And you could -"

"Okay, Nudge. I think he gets it." I cut her off. Yep, she was definitely acting normal now, not worried or sad anymore. She was acting weird two minutes earlier, but I guess she was just sad. Now, with the promise of having Fang back, I think we were all happier.

"One thing, Max," Angel interjected, "how are we going to find him?"

"That's where I need your help," I replied. "I need ideas, and Nudge, maybe you could go use your powers on Fang's computer to see what he was thinking about when he typed the letter."

"Okay!" she bounded away.

"What do you need me to do, Max?" Gazzy inquired.

"I don't know yet, Gaz, but I know I need you for something."

"And me? You just need my cooking right?"

I sighed, "I need some of your other skills, too, Ig."

"Do I get to control people's minds?" Angel wondered excitedly.

"It's not like I could stop you."

"Yes, you could." I gave up. She just wanted to argue with me, and I wasn't falling for it. Angel was still trying to be leader. She kept apologizing for it, but then she'd just revert back to leader mode. Lucky for me, I was always in leader mode.

Nudge came running back and almost ran into me, disrupting my thoughts. "What'd you find, sweetie?" I asked, which reminded me of how Fang had called me sweetie in his letter. A mixed feeling of anger, sorrow, and determination came over me.

"Nothing, because there are too many thoughts of you! It's so… sweet! He was thinking about you the whole time. Well, there are a few thoughts that were like regrets, but mostly about you! He was thinking about how much he was going to miss you, and he was really sad, and I think maybe he-"

"Try harder, Nudge." I told her, once again suspending her tirade. "You have to figure out where he went, or is planning on going, at least."

"Okay," she replied doubtfully.

She came back a couple minutes later. "I know where he's going." She didn't sound very happy about it.

"Oh, no," Angel said. The seven year-old looked like she was about to cry. "Not there."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or both! Oh, yeah, or put the story on their alerts! More than on person said Nudge was out of character. Was she more in character this time? And where do you think Fang is? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My first name is not James. My last name is not Patterson. Therefore, I don't own MR.**

"Where is he?" It came out much more desperate than I'd intended. I'd meant to sound concerned, not freaked out.

"Max, are you sure you want to go after him?"

"Yes, Angel, I'm sure," I snapped.

"Well, I don't think you'd be so sure if you knew where he was going."

"Of course I would. This is Fang we're talking about." I retorted, and frustrated would be the understatement of the year for how I was feeling. "Just tell me where he is!" 

_We can't even say it, Max. _Angel told me in my head.

"Then show me," I replied aloud. A slide-show began in my head, and I first I expected a headache. Then I realized Angel was showing me where Fang was going. There were pictures of everywhere we've been already, all the places we've tried to take down and failed to. It ended with the Itex headquarters, and Angel held that image in my head for the longest, making it clear that this was Fang's main mission.

I groaned inwardly. There was no way Fang would be able to take down Itex alone. Now I was even more determined to find him. He needed me. And I needed him. More than I needed anything else in the world. More than my wings. I'd give up my wings to have him back. In fact, when he left, it felt like I had given up my wings.

Look what he's done to me. He's made me all metaphorical and mushy. Another reason to find him and scream my heart out at him.

"Where's he going first?" I asked, nearly taking out my anger at Fang on them.

"I can't tell," Nudge said.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second and took a deep breath. "Try to find out."

"I'm really tired, Max. It's hard to use my power."

"Okay, that's fine." I thought for a moment. "Dylan, how far can you see? All the way to England?" He nodded slowly. "'Kay, Angel, show him where Fang's going."

"Max, I don't-"

"Just do it." I used my don't-argue-with-me-or-you'll-regret-it-big-time voice.

"Max-"

"Angel, show him. Now." I cut her off through gritted teeth. I was at the edge of my rope. I didn't know what I'd do if she pushed me, but I knew it wouldn't end well.

Apparently, the seven year old used her powers for a good use and saw that she was on my last nerve. How could I tell? Well, our friend Dylan's eyes went huge with fear. And he'd never even been through what the rest of us had. Who know, maybe she showed him that, too.

"So, can you see that far?" I asked, when his eyes went back to their normal size.

"Well, I can try…"

**Yea! Enough people asked me to update that I am! Awesome people! Anywho, you guys get to decide where Fang is going first. Whatever most people want is what I'll write. Um... that's it. If you want more, you have to let me know, somehow. (Review, favorite, PM, etc.)**


	4. AN

**_First of all, I want to say that I know it's been practically a millenium since I've updated. And for that, I'm really, really sorry. I just... I don't know, had a hard time writing it, I guess. And it's sad, because I really wanted to finish this story and write a happy, fairytale ending for Max and Fang._**

**_But now, a few things have happened._**

**_1. I read ANGEL. And it changed my thoughts on several concepts, characters, and relationships._**

**_2. A lot of you have probably read ANGEL. And it probably changed your thoughts, too._**

**_3. I've become more obligated to write my other fanfic, Battle of Arrogance, for Mortal Instruments. _**

**_However, if enough people want me to, I'll pretend that I never did read ANGEL, and I'll continue this story just as I was going to before. Just let me know. _**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, so may things would have gone differently that I can't even list them all._**

As it turns out, dear Fang was on his was to New York, New York. The wonderful city where I'd accidentally killed the brother I didn't even know I had. Ah, yes, great memories.

It wasn't surprising that that was where he'd go first, though. It was the first branch of Itex we'd ever tried to destroy. And the only thing we'd gotten from that experience was Total. I found myself wondering what made Fang think the way he did, what made him think that he could take down by himself what we couldn't even do as a group.

Anyway, sometime later, the seven of us were on our way there.

It was awkward flying without my right-wing-man by my side. Dylan kept trying to take his place, too, which was kind of cancelling out the pity that I'd had for the 'poor' blond guy earlier. But what I'd said was true; we really could use him.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy asked, obviously trying not to sound whiny, but failing.

I looked down, and saw a bunch of tall skyscrapers. The streets were filled with cars, and I could hear the angry honking even from up here. The smog was… bad. "Yep," I answered, "we sure are." We landed in Central Park, and surprisingly, there were no spectators. One point for The Flock.

For a moment, I just stood there, feeling overwhelmed. So, we'd come all this way. We were in The Big Apple. Hurrah for us. But now what? I had no idea where to go from here.

"So what now?" Nudge asked, as if reading my mind. Which she couldn't do, last time I checked. It was always possible that Angel was feeding her questions, though, trying to play on my weaknesses. "I'm kind of hungry, Maybe we should go eat. Or, maybe, we should find a place to sleep. OOH, maybe, just for a little while, we can go shopping. Please, Max, please?"

_Listen to her, Maximum, _The Voice told me. _It might do you good. _

_Oh, good, it's you again, _I thought back sarcastically. _While you're here, would you mind explaining WHAT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

But, predictably, my old pal was gone. I sighed. "Okay, we'll go shopping, Nudge."

She looked kind of shocked, but happy. Iggy, Gaz, and Dylan groaned, but I shot them a glare, which worked well on all but Ig.

We found a mall relatively close, and we headed straight for the food court, I got three burgers, which still wasn't enough, but it was a start. Gazzy and Iggy got Chinese food. Angel and Nudge got chicken sandwiches, ignoring the irony of the fact that they were part bird themselves. I think Dylan got a burrito or something.

"Okay," I said. "We can split up into pairs…" I trailed off, realizing that I'd probably be left alone with Dylan in such a situation. But, I couldn't take it back now. "And we'll meet here in an hour, 'kay?"

Everyone nodded and split up.

There was silence for a few minutes between Dylan and I. Of course, nothing good ever lasts. "So…" he said.

"Let's just go find a store or something," I snapped.

**Okay, I've been asked to write what I thought of ANGEL, so here it is:**

**My only warning: Fax lovers may be very sad after reading it. Okay, they will be very sad after reading it. But, it's still good, and I'd still recommend it. Unless you read MR only for Fax, you should definitely read this book. **

**Alright, now that that's finished, what'd you think of the chapter? Good, bad, just okay? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Sorry

**So... as much as I hate to do this, I have to. Either, I have to oficially put this story on haitus, or discontinue it. I'm sorry. I just have too many other fics to work on, plus homework, and this story is, well, basically at the very bottom of my priority list. But, I owe you all an explanation, however weak. So here it is. ****Let me know if you'll keep reading if I put it on haitus. Again, sorry. **


End file.
